The present invention is directed generally to a container for disposing of various medical apparatus, such as sharps and chemotherapy equipment, and more particularly to a fluid tight disposal container for such medical apparatus,
Due in part to concern about spread of infectious diseases, such as AIDS, hepatitis, and the like, the general practice is to dispose of used sharps, such as medical syringes, needles and the like, in relatively rigid walled sealed sharps containers so that those handling the containers will be protected from puncture by the potentially infectious sharps and so that the contents will not contaminate the environment after disposal. Whereas existing sharps containers provide secure containment of the sharps, they are generally not designed to be fluid tight. Accordingly, such containers are ill-suited for disposal of fluid container apparatus, such as chemotherapy equipment, including the needles, tubes, and bags. Furthermore, in several countries outside of the United States, sharps containers are required to be leakproof or leak resistant with the result that conventional sharps containers are unsuitable for foreign markets.
One known sharps container has a gasket installed in the lid for sealed engagement against the top of the container, but the provision and installation of the separate gasket adds to the expense of the container without providing a reliable fluid tight seal. Additionally, several of the presently available containers require abundant force to close the lid. Another major drawback of presently available containers is the inability to visually inspect that the lid has been secured. Furthermore, some current containers are round in shape which is not conducive to efficient storage of elongated objects such as syringes and the like.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a fluid tight medical apparatus disposal container.
Another object is to provide such a container wherein the lid requires no separate gasket for effecting a reliable leak resistant seal onto the container.
Another object is to provide such a container that when fitted with a gasket becomes leak proof.
Another object is to provide such a container wherein the lid includes an interior sealing flange adapted for insertion into the container to properly guide the lid and its fasteners onto the container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container, the lid sealing engagement of which may be visually verified.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container which is sized and shaped for efficient storage of medical apparatus such as syringes and the like and such that the containers may be easily stacked for storage, or placed under vent hoods where various chemicals are mixed.
Another objective is to provide such a container wherein the container is capable of maintaining a seal with the lid even where the lid is subjected to slight vertical movement relative to the base of the container.
Another object is to provide a container which may be sealed by application of pressure at a single location instead requiring pressure throughout the perimeter of the container.
Another object is to provide such a container wherein the lid provides a fluid tight seal even if the lid is not fully installed onto the container with all fasteners engaged.
Another object is to provide such a container including a lid and cap having coacting locking means such that the cap is locked onto the lid upon insertion of the cup locking tabs.
Another object is to provide such a container which is capable of easy stacking and nesting of such containers, in the hospital environment or in shipping.
Another object is to provide such a container which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.